You killed the Sakura we know
by Crimson-Tears14
Summary: Sakura changed that night when he left her on the bench. Now, four years later she is cold, un-sociable and broken. That weak pink haired Genin is now a strong cold Anbu Captain; what will Sasuke think when he comes back? Possible paring - Sakura x Sasuke
1. Her

This is my first story so please be kind and don't forget to review. I'm sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes because there might be quite a lot of them in my stories.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story.

Rookie Nine ranks: (They are mentioned further into the story)

Sakura: Anbu Captain

Naruto: Anbu

Sai: Anbu

Neji: Anbu

Ten Ten: Jounin

Lee: Anbu

Shino: Anbu

Hinata: Anbu

Kiba: Jounin

Shikamaru: Anbu

Ino: Jounin

Chouji: Jounin

_Her_

It had been four years since _he_ left her on that bench in the middle of the night. After that's she swore that she would get stronger and wouldn't need to be protected, instead she would do the protecting. After that day she became Tsunade's apprentice and also held training sessions with rookie 9 as well as Kakashi. When she was younger no one would train her because they thought that she had no talent but oh, how she proved them wrong.

When she was 14 she became a Chunin, naturally she passed with flying colours, and when she was 15 she became a Jounin and a few months after she became apart of Anbu. By now she had surpassed The 5th Hokage- Tsunade- and was promoted to Anbu Captain.

She was strong and intelligent as she was beautiful and now at the age of 17, Sakura Haruno had become the strongest Nin in the village. She was also the best medic Nin in the world and no one could come close to her skill, except her master. Her talent had finally been acknowledged.

_**A/N: **_So, what do you think? I know it's short, the next one should be longer.


	2. Without him

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any shape or form.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Inner Sakura'**_

_Without him_

Sakura said good night to her fellow nurses as her shift at the hospital ended and she stepped out of the white building. She had cramps all over due to a six hour operation she had just performed so Sakura decided to take the quick way home. With that she disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossom petals and re-appeared outside of her apartment door.

She walked straight to the shower once she was inside, striped off and sighed as the hot water massaged her tense back. After about fifteen minutes of relaxing she got out and dried her waist length pink hair, then put on a white silk night dress and slipped under the covers of her double bed. She sighed once again. _'Well that's another day gone...without him.' _She soon drifted of to a restless sleep.

The next morning she awoke like usual at 6:25, massacring her alarm clock in the process. She had a quick shower and ten fixed her hair. Sakura tied her long tresses into a high pony tail _(__**A/N:**__ Like_ _Ino's but a lot more thinker and more layered, similar to Tsunade's when she was a teenager but longer.)_ and left her chin length bangs to frame her face. After a few minutes of browsing her walk in wardrobe, Sakura pulled out a fitted low cut red shirt with the Haruno symbol on the back. Next she pulled out some ¾ black combat trousers, over the top of that she wore a mid-calf red skirt that had two slits up each side with a Haruno symbol on the bottom. Last of all she put on some open strap black high-heels. _(__**A/N:**__ Like Tsunade's)_

Sakura took one last look at herself in the mirror then walked over to the door, when to her surprise there was a knock on the other side. She opened it to find Shizune standing there.

"Hello Shizune."

"Good morning Sakura, Lady Tsunade wishes to see you in her office right away and has given you the day off at the hospital."

"Oh, okay" Sakura smiled at the older woman but it was a fake smile. Shizune noticed this and inwardly sighed. She knew for a fact that ever since _he_ left, Sakura has never been the same. Her once bright emerald eyes are now dull. Her once gorgeous and emotional smile and expressions are now forced. That boy changed her so much. He took her already fragile heart and shattered it, and then he turned the small pieces into dust. She still remains that was today but she never shows it. It's_ his _entire fault. It's all because of the boy she once loved; Sasuke Uchiha _(__**A/N:**__ Please correct me if I'm wrong_ _with the spelling of Uchiha)_

"I'll walk with you if you want?" Shizune offered.

Sakura nodded and the two women exited the building in silence.

"How have you been?" The ebony haired woman asked, trying to start a convocation.

"Same really."

"Um...okay."

It was only a short walk to the Hokage Tower and when they got there Tsunade's screams could be heard through out the building. Shizune shivered but it didn't affect Sakura, she was used to it. Naruto Uzumaki sprinted out of the building looking scared.

**A/N:** You like?


	3. Tsunade's wrath

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any shape or form.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Inner Sakura'**_

_Tsunade's Wrath_

"What did you do now?" Sakura asked her old team mate with a pink eye brow raised.

"I-I-I- I was just..." He stuttered, "I was only being impatient!"

'_Figures'_ Sakura thought.

"Oh well, it's not like Granny Tsunade can do anything about it." The hyperactive blond said grinning.

"What was that NARUTO?!" Tsunade was lent out of her window above.

"Crap."

"YOU BETTER START RUNNING!"

Naruto bolted and left a cloud of dust in his wake. Shizune sighed in relief.

"Him and his big mouth." Shizune said laughing silently.

A very small smile cracked on Sakura's lips and for the first time it was true, but unfortunately it went un-noticed by the other women. Realising her master was sill hanging out the window glaring at Naruto in the distance; Sakura lifted her head and asked:

"You called for me master?"

Tsunade looked down and smiled at her student.

"Ah yes Sakura, please come to my office; you have another mission." She disappeared inside and Sakura thought: _'Brilliant, I've got another mission, I've been getting bored lately.' _They entered the tower and Shizune and Sakura parted ways. Shizune to the library, Sakura to The Hokage's office. She knocked on the polished oak door, the smile long gone.

"Enter." Sakura obeyed and softly closed the door behind her. She waited patiently as Tsunade filled in some stray papers on her over littered desk and then when she clasped her hands together on the wooden surface Sakura spoke up.

"So, you called master?"

"Please call me Tsunade; you've surpassed me so i am no longer your master."

"Very well, so what is my mission ma-Tsunade?"

"Yes, you're quite right. The mission I have for you is an S-rank solo assassination mission so it should be quite easy, for you."

"Okay, so who do you want me to kill?" The pink hired woman asked with a glint in her eyes.

"Well..."

**A/N:** Please review.


	4. Him

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any shape or form.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Inner Sakura'**_

_Him_

_Time Skip: Sakura has been gone for two days on her mission._

A seventeen year old man raced towards the gates of Kohna. He jumped into the trees and hid in the shadows masking his chakra and looked at the group of people at the gate. He strained his ears to listen to what they were saying.

"We'll only be gone for two days, it's only a short mission and it should be easy." Said the brown haired man; Kiba.

"Yes, it's only a B-rank mission, we'll be alright." The blue-ish purple haired woman reassured the blond.

"Okay Hinata." The blond kissed Hinata on the cheek, "Just be careful, all right?"

"All right Naruto." Hinata said softly.

The raven haired man in the tree tensed. _'Is that Naruto? My old team mate? He's changed!'_

Naruto stared at Hinata and Kiba walking into the distance and smiled. The raven haired man jumped down from the tree and landed in front of his old best friend.

"Hello Naruto, long time no see."

The blond was taken aback for a few moments and then spluttered:

"S-Sasuke! Is that you?"

"Well of cores dope."

"You- What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I've come back." He answered truthfully.

"You-but-you're and S-class criminal, you can't just walk in here like nothing ever happened!" Naruto noticed something and his blue eyes narrowed. "What's in the sack?"

"You'll see when we get to The Hokage Tower."

"Uh, okay, but first:" Naruto lunged forward and punched Sasuke as hard as he could in the gut, sending him to the ground.

"That is for _her_!" Naruto's glare softened, "Come on then, too The Hokage's Tower."

'_Her?'_ Sasuke thought, but didn't say anything. They walked into the village and ignored the looks they were getting from the civilians.

"So, what rank is everyone now?" Sasuke asked, genuinely interested. At that question Naruto had a huge grin spread across his face.

"You won't believe how much everyone has changed Sasuke!

I'm Anbu now!

Sai, he filled in for you when you were gone, he's Anbu.

Neji is Anbu,

Ten Ten is Jounin,

Lee is Anbu,

Shino is Anbu,

My lovely Hinata is in Anbu too!

Kiba is Jounin,

Shikamaru is Anbu,

Ino is Jounin,

And Chouji is Jounin."

Sasuke was deep in thought, _'Just how strong has everyone got? I wonder how strong _she _is?'_

"That's not all," The blond continued, "I was trained by Jirya and surpassed him! What do you think Sasuke?"

The raven haired man thought for a moment and then replied: "What about _her_?"

A mix of emotions spread over Naruto's face: hurt, joy, anger, happiness and then sadness again. Naruto knew exactly who _she _was."

**A/N:** Hope you like it and the reunion is coming very soon. Please review.


	5. She's back

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any shape or form.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Inner Sakura'**_

_She's Back_

Sasuke waited patiently.

"Sakura, she," Naruto sighed, "When you left she went into a deep depression for weeks, she was always in pain but hid it all from the world. She became Tsunade's apprentice and a medical ninja. She flew through the Chunin, Jounin, and Anbu exams and she has super-human strength and can punch a hole in the ground as big a Suna! You do NOT want to get on her bad side! She surpassed The Fifth and became the top medic Nin. She is now Anbu Captain and is the strongest in the village; I would say she's the strongest ninja in the world. But she has never been the same." Naruto said sadly, "You killed the Sakura we know, Sasuke!"

Naruto looked down at his feet and Sasuke was thinking again. _'How can that weak little fan girl I left_ _on that bench all those years ago, how has she become the strongest ninja in the village?'_

They arrived at The Hokage Tower and Naruto called for some Anbu. Neji and Shikamaru arrived; when they saw Sasuke they were surprised to say the least.

"I want you two to help me escort Sasuke Uchiha to The Fifth." Naruto ordered in a serious tone. They both nodded and grabbed Sasuke by the arms, not making eye contact with him.

"How could you do that to Sakura?" Shikamaru whispered in his ear, Sasuke just stayed quiet. There was no talk after that and they followed Naruto to the Hokage's office. He knocked once and then entered, Sasuke in toe behind.

"What is it Naruto?" Tsunade asked the solemn blond. He silently stepped aside so that she had a clear view of Sasuke, her eyes widened. She glared at the Uchiha and yelled:

"I WANT A FULL EXPLINATION NOW!"

Without hesitation Sasuke replied: "I came back, willingly."

Tsunade's glare faulted. "You do realise that you are an S-rank criminal and will be executed?"

"Yes, that is why i came back with an offer."He said in a cold voice.

"Oh, and what is that?" She snapped.

Sasuke pulled away from Neji and Shkamaru's firm grasp and dropped the brown sack of his back and pulled out of it...

"In hope that you will spare my life, I, Sasuke Uchiha, have eliminated two large threats to Kohna."

In his hand he held up to severed heads by the hair; Orochimaru and Itachi Uchiha. Everyone stared at them.

"Neji, Shikamaru, please dispose of those and then you can leave thank-you."

"Yes m'arm." They answered in unison and took the sack and its contence then left. Naruto was strangely quiet.

"Your punishment will be that Anbu will be monitoring you for a year and you will rank at Chunin. After six months you will be able to take missions again and move up the ranks."

Sasuke nodded.

"Naruto, can you please wait outside because what I'm about to say may upset you." Naruto nodded, he knew what was coming next so he left quickly.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Tsunade griped the sides of her desk, hard. She. Was. Mad. "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY APPRENTICE?"

Sasuke took a step back and shivered. (**A/N:** OMG Sasuke Uchiha _shivered!_ The world's gone mad.)

"I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"YOU'RE SORRY?! THAT JUST DOESN'T CUT IT BOY! GOD HELP YOU WHEN YOU MEET HER, SHE'LL PROBABLY KILL YOU IF YOU SAY THAT BULLSHIT TO HER!" Tsunade took a deep breath and added: "She is like a daughter to me and i swear that if you do anything to hurt her even more; not only will she kill you, but I'll help as well. GOT IT?"

Before Sasuke could answer there was a knock at the door.

"Enter." A fuming Tsunade said a politely a possible. The door swung open and a pink haired woman walked in. She bowed and handed Tsunade a report. Sasuke wondered why she hadn't reacted to him yet but couldn't help but think:_ 'God she's beautiful, she has defiantly changed from an annoying fan girl.' _His eyes travelled over her well formed body and were shocked when he caught a glimpse of her eyes. They were dead. That scared him a little bit, what happened to kohna's lively and bright Cherry Blossom?

"The mission was a success." Sakura informed Tsunade. Sasuke thought she had the voice of an angel.

"It was completed within a day and the target was relatively weak, so he was easy to eliminate and can you please tell me WHY THE HELL IS THE UCHIHA BRAT STANDING IN YOUR OFFICE?" She never took her eyes of The Fifth.

**A/N:** Tsunade and Sakura like shouting a lot, don't they. Hope you liked it and please review.


	6. Apartment 08

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any shape or form.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Inner Sakura'**_

_Apartment 08_

"Sasuke, wait outside with Naruto." She pointed to the door and he left. When the door shut; he and Naruto had a silent argument over who got to spy through the key hole, Sasuke won so Naruto had to listen at the door.

"Sakura," Tsunade said quietly and she got up and walked over to her daughter-like figure. Sakura had her fists clenched at her sides but they loosened when her ex-master walked up to her and embraced her like a mother would.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Why now?"

"Hush, I know Sakura. I give full permition to beat the living crap out of him later, okay?" That made Sakura smile, even if it was a fake one. Tsunade let got and walked back round to her desk.

"I have another mission for you: you are to monitor the Uchiha's behaviour 24/7 for a year so he is to stay at your apartment. No arguments."

The smile was now gone.

"As you wish, Lady Tsunade," Sakura turned around and headed towards the door. Naruto and Sasuke scrambled away and lent on the opposite wall as if they had been there the whole time.

"Sasuke Uchiha, for the next year i will be monitoring your performance in the village therefore you will be staying at my apartment. I have no need of your opinion, now follow me." Sakura stated emotionlessly.

Sasuke was taken aback by the tone she used when addressing him, it was_ so _unlike the Sakura he knew. But of corse; he killed the Sakura everyone knew.

Naruto walked with Sakura in the lead and they started chatting.

"So how are you and Hinata doing?" She asked in a much kinder tone this time.

"We're great thanks; she's on a mission with Kiba at the moment so she should be gone for a few days."

'_So Naruto's dating Hinata, he finally realized that she liked him.' _Sasuke listened from behind.

"I bet you miss her terribly, I know I do. She's my best girl friend after all."

"I do, I can never get used to her not being here." Naruto replied a bit crest fallen.

'_Sakura's best girl friend is Hinata? That's not right; I thought she was best friends with Ino. I know they were always fighting over me, but still...' _

"I just hope she's alright." Naruto continued.

"I'm sure she's just fine, she is in Anbu remember,"

'_Hinata is in Anbu? This is defiantly mixed up. Wait, Naruto has already told me all the ranks of Rookie 9, guess I wasn't listening.'_

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right." Naruto's face lit up. "Hey I've got a good idea!"

'_This can't be good!' _

"I've got training with Kakashi, so why don't you and Sasuke join us?

It will be Team 7 all together again!"

Sasuke looked at Sakura's back, waiting to see what her reaction would be. She paused, and then said:

"Yeah, that would be nice." Naruto beamed and Sakura couldn't help but smile at his confidence. His smile grew bigger when her saw that Sakura was actually smiling. (**A/N:** Naruto is mostly the only one who can make Sakura smile for real.)He spun round on the spot and asked:

"So, what do you think Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes then." Naruto spun back round and thought: '_Way to go to spoil the_ _moment Sasuke!'_

Naruto said goodbye and turned of to his apartment. Now it was just Sasuke and Sakura, alone. They got to Sakura's apartment and found a group of...

Fan boys?

'_Sakura has fan boys? I'll kill every one last of them if they so much as touch_ my_ Sakura! Wait; did i just say_ my _Sakura?'_

She approached the screaming group. 'I'm really not in the mood for this' she thought and yelled: "MOVE!" The boys vanished in fear of her temper.

"Thank you." She said under her breath. Sasuke smirked. She led him past the smart reception and into a glass elevator. They looked out at passing floors; they passed a posh restaurant that was candle lit and very smart.

'_Sakura must be pretty loaded if she can afford a place here!'_

They stopped at the top floor and went to room 08. She unlocked it and they walked in. Sasuke was gob-smacked. In the middle of the room there were two cream sofa's facing each other with a glass coffee table inbetween them. Behind them and opposite where Sasuke was standing was a huge full length window over looking Kohna with thin brown curtains draped over it. The window has a sliding door in it and opened up to a large balcony. The walls were cream at the top and a border ran along the walls so the bottom was deep chocolate.

On the left side of the window there was a wooden bookcase was the kitchen. The wall nearest the door was bade of brick but the other walls were all cream. There was a separate unit in the centre of the kitchen that ad old fashioned pots and pans hanging above it. On the back wall there was a wine rack and in the left corner there was a large silver fridge. The oven was in the middle and the sink was a little to the right. It was a very grand kitchen.

On the right side of the massive window there was a large potted plant and on the next wall there was an old fireplace. Over the top of the fireplace were three portraits: Kakashi in the middle, Naruto on the right and Sakura on the left. It was all the members of the original Team 7, save one.

'_Well it doesn't come to a surprise that I'm not up there' _

On the mantle over the fire there were different scented candles and on either side there were vases with a single red rose in them. Potted plants and different wall hangings and photographs decorated the walls and the coffee table had an empty mug and a couple of magazines on it.

Sakura silently showed him the bathroom, study and guest room.

"This is the guest room," She spoke for the first time, "You will sleep here."

She opened the door and inside was brown and stone in colour. It included a large window with silk drapes, double bed, wardrobe, dressing table and full length mirror. Sasuke liked it. The pink haired beauty closed that door and walked over to the last door at the end of the hallway.

"This is my room."

**A/N:** Thank you too all the people who reviewed and the next chapter is coming soon! 


	7. No, get away!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any shape or form.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Inner Sakura'**_

"_No, get away!"_

"This is my room." She hesitated then opened the wooden door. It was very spacious inside; opposite the door was a queen size double bed with a cream cover and different shades of red and an assortment of different blankets and pillows. The carpet was cream and at the bottom of the bed was a large fluffy sheep skin rug. A large wooden door to the walk in wardrobe was in the left corner, then followed a cream sofa with red fluffy pillows and next came a wooden dressing table with a large mirror. Both sides of the bed were two bed side tables with blood red candles and above the headboard was a large painting of a sakura tree in blossom.

On the back wall was a full length mirror then on the right there was a large window with layered silk curtains. The walls were split like in the front room but this time they were cream at the top and blood red at the bottom with a black border. There was a bookcase, music system and on sweet bathroom also.

"It's getting late some dinner then i suggest you get some sleep but first, i will escort you to the Uchiha Manor so you can collect your belongings." With that Sakura grabbed her coat and dragged Sasuke over to his old home.

She waited outside while he went to pick up his things. _'He hasn't really changed that much has_ _he?'_

'_**Maby not, but he's still hot!"**_

'_Where did you come from, I thought you were gone for good?'_

'_**I've never gone away, you can't get rid of your inner soul you num skull.'**_

'_Whatever.'_

'_**So what do you think?'**_

'_About what?'_

'_**Sasuke is hot isn't he?'**_

'_What!? I do not like him, how can I after what he did?'_

'_**I never said you did' **_Inner said smugly.

Sasuke came out of the empty manor with a travelling bag in had and walked up to Sakura. She turned around silently and they headed back to her apartment. After a while of walking, Sasuke decided to say something.

"Sakura I..."

"What is it Uchiha?" She spat.

"Sakura," He sighed, "I'm sorry."

Sakura laughed and in a flash she spun around and punched him in the face, sending him flying in the opposite direction.

'_I guess I deserved that.'_ Sasuke thought bitterly.

"Talk crap like that again and next time I'll punch you for real." Sakura yelled. Sasuke could tell that his jaw was broken and it hurt, badly.

She could feel tears welling up in the corners of eyes so she turned and ran home, leaving Sasuke on the ground. She ran and ran without looking back and the tears no streamed down her pale face.

'_I – I hit him? Oh my god I broke his jaw!'_

'_**Sakura it's all right, you can always heal him later. Besides, I think he likes you.'**_

She got to her apartment and ran to her room slamming the door behind her. She sad down, lent against the bed side with her back to the door, and cried. She cried for the first time in ages, she cried herself to sleep.

Sasuke slowly got up, trying his best not to move his head too much and jerk his swollen jaw. He slowly walked over to his fallen back and then suddenly thought of something; he dashed into his old house.

When he got back to Sakura's apartment he dropped his belongings in his room and slipped a black box into his pocket. He knocked on her door softly, no reply. So he quietly gave her door a push and it swung it open. There, curled up in a ball next to her bed, he saw his cherry blossom. Sasuke walked over to her, crouched down and nudged her shoulder. She stirred then slowly opened her eyes.

"No, get away!" She scrambled back and hit the back wall, tears streaked down her features once again.

'_Crap, I made her cry.'_

Sasuke crawled after her and when he got close to her she refused to meet his gaze. The tears streamed down her face and she whimpered like a scared dog when he got even closer.

'_Does she think I'm going to hurt her or something?'_

Sasuke lifted a hand up to her wet face but she swatted it away, scrambled to her feet and tried to run out of the room. Sasuke wasn't about to let that happen. He grabbed her ankle and she fell to 

the floor, Sasuke dragged her back towards him. Sakura turned and looked at him, her once dull emerald orbs now blacking with hatred and fear.

"No, Sasuke stop!" She ordered. He just wore his cold and emotional face like she was used to but there was a glint in his eyes that was never there before. What was it? She tried to get away but he just tightened his grip on her ankle, so much so that a rather ugly bruise had started to form. She didn't even flinch at the pain.

When she was close enough he pinned both her wrists to the floor with one of his hands and with the other her slapped her around the face.

"That's for my broken jaw," He spat, "And this is for you trying to stop me all those years ago."

**A/N:** Ooh i ended it on a cliff hanger, I'm evil. :P


	8. Bad Sasuke

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any shape or form.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Inner Sakura'**_

_Bad Sasuke_

She closed her eyes readying herself for the pain that was about to come but to her surprise; none did. Sakura's eyes shot open as she felt him embrace her, something wet trickled down her shoulder, was Sasuke crying?

'_This is __so__ going to ruin my reputation.'_ He thought grimly.

"I'm truly sorry." Sasuke breathed in her ear. She froze, and then started crying again. He pulled away and wiped her tears away with his thumb, she tensed with his every touch.

Then he remembered something, he dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out the small black box but before he could say anything Sakura touched his broken jaw. Silently her hand started to glow green and he felt all the pain disappear from his jaw and it felt warm and soothing instead. After she healed his jaw she whispered:

"I'm sorry." Sasuke gave her the box and she stared at it then looked at Sasuke questionably.

"Open it," He told her, so she did. Inside was a necklace with two rings on the silver chain. The larger on was made of shell and was an onyx colour, the colour of Sasuke hair and eyes. The smaller ring was also made of shell and was a pastel pink, like her hair.

"I got that back when we were Genin, I thought you might like it but I could never find the right time to give it to you." Sasuke offered sincerely but inside he was vomiting.

"It's beautiful, thank you." Sakura smiled a true smile and for fear that this was all a dream she lent forward and hugged him tightly, his widened in shock. She suddenly realised what she was doing and pulled away, a slight blush was creeping across her face so she looked down trying in vain to hide it. Sasuke saw her blush and inwardly smirked. _'So she's finally falling for me again, this will be easy.'_

There was an awkward silence as they both looked in opposite directions.

'_Oh my god, oh my god, I hugged Sasuke!'_

'_**I know, isn't it great?'**_

'_What was i thinking?'_

'_**I don't know but he's hot so i don't mind. I told you he liked you didn't I?'**_

'_What do you mean?'_

'_**The necklace you twit, the necklace'**_

'_...Maybe'_

Sakura picked up the necklace from its box and placed it gently around her neck, Sasuke silently watched. She smiled slightly and walked to the door; she looked over her shoulder and said sweetly:

"I'm going to make dinner now, okay?" Sasuke nodded and she disappeared out of the room. For the first time since her left the village: he smiled. Sasuke Uchiha actually smiled – so what if it was an evil smile? He dragged himself off Sakura's soft floor and left the room. When he stepped out into the hallway a delicious smell of ramen hit his nose. Mentally drooling he went to his room and started to unpack.

Sakura was humming to herself while she cooked, but not noticing what she was doing her hand slipped and she burnt it on the hot pan.

"Shit," She cursed and before she could do anything else, Sasuke appeared by her side.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

'_Sasuke is worried about me?' _Sakura's wounded hand glowed green and Sasuke watched as the wound healed up.

"I'm fine, it was only a small burn." She turned back to her cooking. Sasuke stood in an awkward silence watching the pink haired beauty when he suddenly found something clawing at the bottom of his leg. He tensed and looked down to see a large black fluffy cat playing with the hem of his trousers. Sasuke, not being a lover of cats, tried to shake the fur-ball off but the animal had different ideas. It jumped up onto the counter, then onto Sasuke's shoulders and started to play with his raven locks. (**A/N:** Sasuke's getting harassed by a cat! o.O)

Sakura saw this out of the corner of her eye and tried hard to stifle a laugh. Sasuke was trying his best to pull the damned creature off him but it only dug its claws in deeper.

"Theo down," Sakura commanded and the black cat instantly jumped down from Sasuke and padded around Sakura's legs. She suddenly realised something.

'_Shit, I'm such an idiot!'_

'_**Why?'**_

'_I've started showing far too much emotion, that's not good!'_

'_**He's been acting all this time...'**_

'_He's plotting something, that's for sure.'_

'_**Plus, you know what his second goal is don't you?'**_

'_Yeah, restore his clan.'_

'_**All his kindness must be a trick into getting you to help in complete it. I mean he's hot and all but he must think we're a complete idiot if he thinks we haven't figured this out already.'**_

'_You're right, now I'm really pissed!'_

'_**It's easy, just shut out everyone again then no one will get hurt. By the way, the food's done.'**_

Sasuke was warily watching Theo rub up against his mistress's legs when he noticed Sakura's bruised ankle. It looked very painful and he did some serious damage to it yet she acts like it's nothing? She didn't even flinch, just how much has she changed?

He took this opportunity to let his gaze linger over her body. She had long slender legs, toned stomach, nice chest and an angelic face that was currently glaring at him with once again; dead eyes.

'_Was he just checking me out?'_

'_**That perv!'**_

'_Why are her eyes dead again?' _Sasuke thought vaguely and sighed, _'This is going to be harder than I_ _thought.'_

The pink haired woman shoved a bowl of ramen into the raven haired mans hands and pointed to the sofa and coffee table.

"Eat," She commanded coldly.

**A/N:** Sasuke's in trouble now, please review!


End file.
